Sorry, I Love U
by Tata JewelFishy
Summary: Semua yang kulakukan padamu ini, semata-mata untuk kebaikan kita semua. Kau, aku, Super Junior, dan semua orang yang menyayangi kita. Karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan sampai kapanpun akan terus berjalan demikian / EUNHAE
1. Donghae

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhae)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya milik Donghae.**

**A/N : **_Annyeong, Tata imnida, author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya semuaa ^^ Happy reading!_

**P.R.E.S.E.N.T**

**:**

_**~ Sorry, I Love U ~**_

_**by : Park Jieun aka Tata**_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Donghae's POV**_

.

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seluruh syaraf otakku seakan terbius─tak dapat kukendalikan sama sekali. Sejauh apapun usahaku untuk mengalihkan pandangan darimu, sejauh itu pula kedua mata ini membatu pada sosok indahmu. Sosok indah yang hanya dapat menambah hantaman perih dalam dada. Mengoyak apapun yang ada disana, tanpa belas kasihan. Dan aku sadar, sampai kapanpun perasaan ini memang tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Benar kan, Hyukjae?

.

.

Semua yang kita lakukan di atas panggung. Semua yang kau katakan tentang aku. Betulkah itu hanya sekedar fan service biasa?

Benarkah jika semua yang kau lakukan ini hanya semata-mata untuk membuat mereka senang?

Kau sendirilah yang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Eunhae benar-benar nyata. Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana bahagianya aku saat mendengar itu. Betapa lebarnya senyumku tiap kali kalimat itu berkelebat dalam benak. Betapa aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada seruan para ELF yang ada di sekitarku.

Hanya kalimat itulah yang terus berdengung dalam telinga. Hanya kalimat itu, Hyukjae. Kalimat yang sampai saat ini tidak kuketahui kebenarannya. Meski kau mengatakannya dengan tersipu, membuat orang lain mempercayai ucapanmu. Namun entah mengapa, aku masih merasakan keraguan dalam jejak wajahmu.

Dan ini sungguh membuatku gila.

Mungkin kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana aku berperang dengan diriku sendiri.

Kau pikir aku tidak terkejut, mendapati diriku yang seperti ini? Diriku yang jatuh hati pada orang yang tidak semestinya kucintai.

Aku tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya aku menyimpan rasa ini. Ini sungguh tidak wajar. Kau pun berpikir demikian. Dan itu sangat menyakitkanku.

Tiap malam aku bergelut dalam pikiran, mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa perasaan ini tidak seharusnya kumiliki. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika ternyata usahaku itu tidak membuahkan hasil?

Kaulah yang membuatku jatuh dalam perasaan ini. Kaulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau yang selalu berada di sampingku disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Dan kau yang selalu pertama kali menyadari jika aku sedang sedih atau berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Tak tahukah kau?

Aku bahagia.

Rasa bahagia ini senantiasa muncul, menyeruak dalam kalbu, menghadirkan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang tak ternilai apapun. Tanpa kau disampingku, aku merasa kosong. Di sekitarku hanya tampak hitam putih. Tanpa warna. Tanpa kau. Aku bukan apa-apa.

Kau begitu berarti bagiku.

Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

.

.

Tiap kali kau tersenyum padaku, tiap kali kau memelukku, tiap kali kau yang berinisiatif lebih dahulu menghampiriku, dan membuat sorakan riuh dari para ELF, aku membeku. Jantungku berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha rileks dan tetap tersenyum.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, kau menyadari hal itu. Diantara banyaknya orang, hanya kaulah yang tahu. Perlahan kau beringsut dari sampingku, melangkah menjauh, meninggalkanku sendiri, hingga degupan jantung ini berangsur mereda.

Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Melakukan moment yang terlihat jelas sangat tak ingin kau lakukan.

Kalau kau melakukannya hanya untuk menciptakan delusi semu di mata mereka semua, sebaiknya hentikan. Karena itu…

…sangat membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, jika kau terganggu dengan perasaanku. Kau boleh mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau bahkan boleh memukulku karena perasaan cinta bodohku ini.

Tapi jangan sekali pun pernah menjauhiku, aku mohon. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, berada di dekatmu, menjadi orang pertama yang ada saat kau membutuhkan orang lain. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sebelum ini.

.

.

Ketika mengutarakan perasaan ini, aku dapat merasakan keterkejutanmu. Dan aku dapat memaklumi itu. Aku pun sama terkejutnya denganmu saat menyadarinya. Hingga kemudian aku menyerah dan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padamu.

Tapi reaksimu saat ini jauh berbeda denganku.

Kau hanya diam.

Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Semenjak itu aku dapat merasakan perubahan dalam dirimu. Kau tidak segan-segan membicarakan tentang gadis lain disaat aku dan member lainnya berkumpul. Kau bahkan selalu menekankan kata 'sahabat' untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan kita.

Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau berusaha menjauhiku. Di atas panggung, di depan banyak orang, kau menunjukkan bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Namun selepas itu, kau kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang dingin. Hyukjae yang selalu menjauh tiap aku mencoba untuk mendekat.

Hyukjae yang tidak mencintai seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

Hyukjae-ah, apakah di hatimu,

…memang sama sekali tidak ada celah untukku?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

_**A/N** : Chapter ini dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang Donghae. Dan chapter berikutnya akan dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang Eunhyuk._


	2. Eunhyuk

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae (Eunhae)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya milik Donghae.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Sorry, I Love U ~**_

_**by : Park Jieun aka Tata**_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hyukjae's POV**_

**.**

**.**

Aku mohon, Donghae. Berhentilah memberiku tatapan seperti itu. Pedih yang terpancar dari sorot matamu, hanya dapat membuat hatiku terus bergejolak tak karuan. Rasa bersalah kerap kembali muncul tanpa kenal lelah, menyayat dan menghancurkan semua yang ada dalam lubuk kalbu.

Pernyataan cintamu saat itu, kuakui cukup menusuk jantungku. Meninggalkan luka perih tak kasat mata di dalam sana.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau tak menangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan agar tak membuatmu terluka. Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menutup lukaku yang mungkin sama perihnya denganmu saat itu.

Semua yang kulakukan hanya diam. Menatapmu dalam hening yang menyesakkan dada. Memandangmu dalam raut keterkejutan yang tak bisa diuraikan dalam kata. Dan kemudian meninggalkanmu sendiri, agar aku tak menangis di hadapanmu.

Aku memang seorang pecundang yang hebat. Sungguh hebatnya hingga aku pun tak bisa jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Semua yang kulakukan padamu ini, semata-mata untuk kebaikan kita semua. Kau, aku, Super Junior, dan semua orang yang menyayangi kita. Bagaimanapun aku sadar, kita dilahirkan bukan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih abadi, layaknya Romeo dan Juliet. Kita dilahirkan, dipertemukan, dan menjalani kehidupan bersama, hanya untuk menjadi sepasang sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Dan sampai kapanpun akan terus berjalan demikian.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun aku memendam rasa yang sama. Dan selama bertahun-tahun itu pula aku hanya dapat menekan egoku, memendam seorang diri hingga tiada seorang pun yang tahu. Bahkan aku telah berulang kali berusaha menghapus ukiran namamu dari hati. Namun sia-sia. Kau terus berkelana dalam benak. Tiap menit. Tiap detik. Tiap saat. Tanpa permisi.

Seharusnya aku bahagia. Seharusnya aku senang saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata perasaanku bukanlah cinta sepihak. Tapi mengapa yang muncul hanyalah luka?

Mungkin aku terlalu takut menerima tanggapan negatif dari orang lain tentang kita.

Mungkin aku terlalu takut Super Junior akan terkena imbas dari perasaan egois kita.

Mungkin aku terlalu takut jika kita tak bisa lagi bersama saat nantinya banyak orang yang menentang kita.

Dan mungkin,

…karena aku memang seorang pecundang.

.

.

Super Junior adalah segalanya bagiku. Bukankah kau pun juga pernah berkata demikian? Begitu pula bagi member lain.

Mungkin sebagian besar ELF menaruh harapan sama sepertiku, bahwa hubungan kita bisa benar-benar terjalin nyata sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain diluar sana? Bagaimana jika nantinya banyak orang diluar sana yang mungkin memandang jijik pada hubungan yang tidak wajar ini?

Dan saat itu terjadi, aku takut Super Junior akan hilang dalam sekejap mata. Super Junior yang telah menjadi segalanya bagiku─aku mau itu abadi. Aku tak ingin Super Junior lenyap hanya karena perasaan ini.

Aku mohon mengertilah.

.

.

Setiap malam, aku mengendap masuk ke dalam kamarmu, hanya untuk memandang wajah damaimu saat tertidur. Aku sadar, hanya saat itulah kesempatanku.

Tiap kali kau terjaga, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mendekatimu dan menjalin kontak mata denganmu. Semua itu kulakukan agar perasaan ini tidak semakin menggebu. Baik itu perasaanku, maupun perasaanmu.

Biarlah seperti ini.

Hingga kau berhenti mencintaiku.

Hingga kita bisa bercanda riang seperti dulu.

Percayalah, yang kulakukan saat ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita.

Waktu yang akan menjawab.

Ketahuilah, aku selalu menjagamu dalam diamku.

Maaf karena aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu, meski jauh dalam hatiku aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa menambah torehan luka dalam hati tulusmu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

_Dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Donghae-ah._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

**A/N : **Makasih untuk 20 reviewer di chapter pertama *peluk satusatu*. Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan. Maaf juga karena nggak happy ending *digolok Hyuk, Hae, sama Eunhae shipper*. Ntar deh aku bikin mereka happy end di fic-fic aku selanjutnya. Eh ngomong-ngomong tapi angst-nya dapet nggak, chingu? Review ya? ^^


End file.
